


Witch Hunt

by wholocked_Pinkie_in_theImpala



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, F/M, Female Merlin, JubyPhonic English version, Songfic, fem!merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocked_Pinkie_in_theImpala/pseuds/wholocked_Pinkie_in_theImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One time, long, long, ago; there lived a young witch in the land. Ah, yes, she came to love a young prince, so the story goes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the English lyrics to Witch Hunt. Those belong to JubyPhonic. She's amazing :3

**_Come now, gather around - behold such a saddening tale_ **   
**_Come now, leave not behind your handkerchief - it may keep you well_ **   
**_One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land_ **   
**_Ah yes, she came to love a young prince, so the story goes_ **

" _No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what I feel_ _"_  
" _Love bounding through every hour, joy lights a new day_ _"_

Arthur walked down the hall. He entered his room and sat down on a chair. It wasn't long until Merlin came in, with her perfect hair and perfect face and just perfect everything, really. The girl was absolutely flawless. Her dark hair flowed over her shoulders more graceful than Morgana could ever get her own on its best day. Merlin smiled. "Hello, Arthur."

This had been going on for a while, the servant's and the prince's secret relationship. At first, Merlin and Arthur couldn't stand each other. Then one thing led to another and they found themselves in love - almost like magic. Their relationship only blossomed with each passing day. No one seemed to suspect anything. It all went smoothly until Morgana found out. Until she planned something truly evil to tear them apart.

_"_ _Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky"_   
_"_ **_Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life_ ** _!"_   
_"If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers"_   
_"_ **_Devotion turned to dusty tombs_ ** _"_   
_"If my love was just a curse than I have only tears to shed"_   
_"_ **_Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!_ ** _"_   
_"Let it light, let it burn out bright and with it all your spite"_   
_"_ **_Feel now the weight of death and soon_ ** _"_

Merlin didn't know what to do. She stood in front of the king and Morgana. Arthur was being held back by some of his knights. She was being accused of putting Arthur under a spell to make him fall in love with her. That was ridiculous! She would never use her magic that way. But of course she didn't say that. She just stared at Uther, trying her best not to show how truly frightened she was. Merlin knew what would happen next. The king would say when she was going to be executed, how, and she would be thrown in the dungeon until that time came.

It went more or less exactly like that.

Merlin couldn't feel her legs as she was dragged away. She was going to be burned at the stake. All she could hear was Arthur's shouts of protest. They weren't going to help, they both knew it. But it wouldn't feel right if neither of them put up a fight.

**_Come now, open your eyes, look up to the flames in the sky_ **   
**_Come now, do not forget those embers are the final judge_ **   
**_One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land_ **   
**_Ah yes, she came go trick a young prince, so the story goes_ **

_"She kept all the magic out of sight, how else to achieve what you feel?"_   
_"Love burning the final hour. She'll light a new day"_

"Awful, isn't it?" Morgana walked up to Arthur. He was looking out his window. They were already getting ready for Merlin's execution. "Such a horrible thing to happen to you."

Arthur remained silent. He wasn't under a spell. That was ridiculous! What he felt was pure and true. Now his love was going to burn, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Come, now, Arthur," Morgana said sweetly. "You should be glad! You're being freed from a spell."

"It's not a spell," Arthur snapped.

"And how would you know that?" Morgana tried not to snap back. "You heard Uther - and you know how he is. Magic is a cruel and tricky thing, Arthur."

Arthur frowned. That didn't mean anything. He loved Merlin, nothing would change that - especially not her burning at the stake. Why couldn't anyone see he wasn't under a spell?

_"Hear the witch crying louder as she's tied up to her eyes!"_   
_"_ **_Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!_ ** _"_   
_"Right before shouting curses that may take away your life!"_   
_"_ **_Virtue you couldn't keep turned to vice_ ** _"_   
_"If that love was just a curse, than I have only tears to shed"_   
_"_ **_We will do what we must! Let it all turn to dust!_ ** _"_   
_"Let it light, let it burn out bright we only do what's right!"_   
_"_ **_No hand to help her find her way!_ ** _"_

Merlin tried her best to keep her tears from falling as she looked out the little window in her cell. She couldn't escape, that would make things much worse. Any second now the guards would come and take her. She didn't want to die, not like this, not for magic she didn't even do. Then the dam broke. Her tears fell from her eyes quickly. _She was going to die for magic she didn't do._ That was a horrible way to go. All this time, keeping her powers a secret, for nothing. She was going to die for magic she didn't do. That was all that went through her mind until the door to her cell opened. With shaking hands, Merlin wiped her eyes for the last time.

_"Can't believe all the fools I see! You fed them dirty lies!"_   
_"_ **_Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!_ ** _"_   
_"Searing flames rising higher as the sun begins to die"_   
_"_ **_Feel now the weight of death and soon..._ ** _"_

The tears couldn't stop flowing no matter how hard she tried. The guards literally had to drag her, she couldn't move her legs. When they got outside Merlin couldn't feel anything. A crowd had started to form, eager to see the death of the witch that had deceived their prince. Merlin never knew a crowd could be so happy to see someone die. And that someone was her. The girl some of them knew and thought she was sweet. Now they just saw her as a monster. Only the knights Merlin had come to know so well looked at her with sadness. They knew she would never do something like this.

_"No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what we feel"_   
_"Love bounding through every hour, joy lights a new day"_

Merlin looked up to the balcony above as she started being tied to the stake. Uther, Morgana, and Arthur all stood there. Arthur looked like he was holding in his emotions. It was stupid, but she couldn't help but think of all they've been through. Tears started to form again and she didn't bother to hold them back. There was no point. Any minute now she would be dead.

Arthur couldn't do this. He couldn't watch this, he just couldn't. And when Merlin looked up at him and started crying he thought he would break down. But he didn't. Not even when his throat started to burn and his eyes began to water. He wouldn't break down, he needed to stay strong. But then Merlin did something he didn't expect. She smiled. A shaky, wavering smile, but a smile nonetheless. It was like she was telling him everything would be fine. Everything would be fine, with tears streaming down her face as she was being sentenced to death. Everything would be fine.

Arthur couldn't hold it back anymore. The tears broke through the wall he had set up. Merlin was going to die, and she was comforting him. Arthur resisted the urge to run down there and protect her, to take her far away.

_"Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky"_   
_"_ _**Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!** _ _"_   
_"If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers"_   
_"_ _**Devotion turned to dusty tombs** _ _"_   
_"If my love was just a curse than I have only tears to shed"_   
_"_ _**Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!** _ _"_   
_"Let it light, let it burn out bright and choke on all your spite!"_   
_"_ _**No god can help her find her way!** _ _"_

_"Like a flame burning bloody red and tearing in the sky"_

Merlin shut her eyes tight as she heard Uther talk. She wanted to scream. She wanted to run. She wanted to be anywhere than where she was right now. Any second now they would start the fire. Any second now she would be burning to a slow painful death.

_"_ _**Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!** _ _"_

Arthur clenched his jaw. He wanted to scream. He wanted to run down there and stop everything. He wanted to get Merlin anywhere than where she was right now. If he protested, it wouldn't help. If anything it would make it worse. Any second now they would start the fire. Any second now she would be burning to a slow painful death. Any second now it would feel like Arthur was dying with her.

_"Take these tears, tell their story and please don't forget to cry"_

Merlin burst into tears once more. She stared at the growing flame through a blurry vision. Every instinct was telling her to escape - to find a way out. She knew that couldn't happen, but that didn't stop her from struggling against the ropes. She looked up at Arthur again, her destiny that she failed. He was also crying. Merlin shut her eyes and waited for the flames to reach her. She was going to die for magic she didn't even do.

Arthur couldn't watch. But he was frozen. He was stuck, shaking, to the spot. The flames licked Merlin's legs and he had to hold on to the stone of the balcony to keep from falling on his knees when he heard her cry out. And that was it. He couldn't watch this anymore. He couldn't stand to hear her screams as the flames crawled up in an attempt to consume her. An attempt they were succeeding in. Arthur turned, and with unsteady legs, he left the balcony. Morgana watched as he exited with an evil smirk playing on her lips.

Years passed and all the citizens of Camelot knew the story of the witch named Merlin. Some said she tricked the prince, others say it was a forbidden love. The only one who knew the truth was Arthur. But there was one thing he didn't know. Who was the one that told the former king that false story about Merlin?

_"_ **_Feel now the weight of death and lies!_ ** _"_

**Author's Note:**

> Crappy, I know. But I'm glad you read it <3


End file.
